An Impossible Denial
by MeowestOfThemAll
Summary: Betrayed. Pained. Heart broken. Those were the words that described Percy as he saw what he never wanted to see. Long gone was Percy after the moment that changed everything in his life. A prophecy is told about a primordial who's on her way back to cause chaos, and a son of Neptune is needed along the way to help fight against her. The question is... who is he?
1. Betrayal

Percy and his friends defeated the mighty titan, Kronos along with other foes six months ago. Ever since then, Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, has been distant to her boyfriend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He sees her hang out with her friends as much as she did with him before and now she seems to almost ignore him. Percy still wonders if they're still even dating.

One day, Clarisse and Selina were walking around the forest, arguing about a discussion from earlier. They were interrupted as they heard talking from afar. They hid behind trees and listened to the pair talking.

"Seth, we shouldn't be doing this. Percy could walk through anytime." The familiar voice said. Selina looked at Clarisse who was taking a peek at the pair and looked back at Selina and mouthed, _"Annabeth."_

Selina's eyes went big and continued listening. "It doesn't matter, Beth. He can go to Tartarus." The boy, Seth, said. Seth was from the Zeus's cabin and an ignorant boy. Selina discretely watched them. Seth was leaning on the tree with an arm above Annabeth, as her back was on the tree. The two were extremely close for Selina's taste as Seth's hand was on Annabeth's butt. Selina glanced at Clarisse and saw her videotaping everything. "Besides, you don't love him as much as you do with me." The blonde haired kid leaned in closer and kissed Annabeth on her lips. Clarisse's grip held on tighter on her camera as she watched the two makeout and confess their supposed love.

"Fine, but we have little time till we have to go back before Percy notices." She gave him a quick kiss. "Love you too, Seth." The two continued making out as Clarisse stopped recording there. She signaled to Selina to leave before the others do. The two quietly ran away until they were far away from the others.

"Oh I am going to kill her when she comes back." Clarisse growled. "Percy isn't my friend, but he doesn't deserve to be with that cheating son of a-" Selina leaned in and kissed her.

"Clarisse! Don't say that. Sure he doesn't deserve her, but just _don't_." Selina interrupted as she put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "How did you have a camera anyway?" That made Clarisse smirk.

"You always have to be ready for something hilarious to happen." Clarisse said as she ruffled Selina's hair. "Come on, we have to go back for dinner."

The two walked inside the protected gate of Camp Half-Blood as did Annabeth beside them. Selina had to put an arm around Clarisse's for her to not do anything. She looked behind them and saw Seth not far from them. Selina growled at the sight of him, making Clarisse smirk at her actions. She kissed the side of Selina's head to calm her down _**[AN: I just felt that they should be together for some odd reason even if Selina's dead. Just go with it anyway, for she's alive in my story.]**_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Annabeth asked trying to secretly get Seth's wet kiss off her lips.

"Nothing." Selina growled quietly. "So what were you and Seth doing?" She could see Annabeth get stiff from the question.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked trying to sound innocent.

"You and Seth came from the same area. I was just asking." Selina said as she acted innocent as well.

"He was just showing me how to use a sword properly. It was too crowded inside." Annabeth lies.

"_Oh, I'm sure he was teaching you something. You'll be taught a lesson soon." _Clarisse thought. Selina knew what she was thinking and slapped her arm. Clarisse faked being hurt and Selina kissed her 'boo-boo'. Annabeth saw the interaction and felt guilty for what she was doing to Percy. The two used to be like that until Seth joined camp.

He was a blonde tall kid and was somewhat muscular. Seth met Annabeth when a mutual friend introduced him to her. Seth bothered her with flirting afterwards and a few weeks later, she gave into it and kissed him. He knew she was with Percy, but he didn't care since he was a demigod of Zeus, thinking it would give him power to do whatever he wanted. When she kissed him, that didn't stop them from seeing each other. When Percy was gone for many quests, the two would be together openly unlike now in secret. Some people knew about the two and either didn't care about the two, didn't know about Percy and Annabeth, or was just scared to harm Percy. After all, he gave up being a god and having immortality just to be with her.

She, of course, didn't know that. If she knew, she most likely wouldn't be with Seth and would be with Percy instead. Annabeth walked away to another direction and was stopped as Seth turned her around with a hard grip. "Where're you going, eh?" he asked with a rough voice. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. She tried pushing him away, but his strong grip kept her from doing so. He pulled away from Annabeth and slapped her cheek, making it red. "Don't resist next time." Seth walked away after giving a kiss on her forehead.

Sure he was abusive sometimes, but he was a good guy once you got inside his shell. The only thing that was bad was that he had the same green eyes as Percy. It was a constant reminder of them still being together. Annabeth was to breakup with one of them and it wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

From afar, she could see Percy practicing his hand to hand combat with a fellow camper. Let's just say that the camper isn't doing well. She wondered what was causing him to be so rough on him. He grunted loud as he did a traditional back kick the boy. The boy groaned and fell on the floor.

-x-

_**A Few Minutes Earlier…**_

Percy was practicing with Riptide on the wooden dummy when Clarisse walked hand in hand with Selina. "Hey you love birds, what's up?" he said as he continued to slash on the dummy.

"We have something to show you, Percy." Clarisse said.

"Can it wait? I'm busy right now."

"It's about Annabeth." Selina said. Percy stabbed Riptide onto the dummy's straight arm.

"What about her? Is something wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"We have a video about something she did. Just watch it." Selina said as she handed him the video camera. He pressed play and watched it. As he got into the video more, water from the water fountains and the lake sprouted out and sprayed everywhere. "Percy!" she yelled as Clarisse wrapped her girlfriend closer in her arms. Percy stopped the water spreading and shoved the camera back to Clarisse. He took back Riptide and angrily swiped the dummy's head in a clean cut. No one had the strength to do that before and it scared Selina, making Clarisse hold her tighter.

"Let's go before anything else happens." Clarisse said as she and Selina fast walked away from Percy. He signaled a guy with body armor to come towards him and do hand to hand combat. The boy looked scared and raised his hands up in a defensive way. Percy punched the guy with hard punches that made his knuckles red. He finally got his arms out of the way and kicked him with a traditional back kick he learned from an old friend. The fighting made the boy tired and bruised through his armor that he laid down on the ground after he got kicked.

"Perce, what's going on?" Annabeth asked as she walked up to him. Percy's eyes were full of anger and sadness when she looked into them. She knew why as soon as she saw it. "Percy, you don't understand."

"Understand? UNDERSTAND?! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT _DOUCHE_!" he yelled as Seth was behind her.

"Why don't you just go piss in a bucket, alright Jackson?" Seth said.

"Seth, you don't know who you're dealing with…" Percy said through his teeth.

"Just shut up, Jackson. No one likes you anyway." Seth fired back.

"Seth!" Annabeth yelled.

"How long? How long has it been since you two have been together behind my back?!" Percy yelled getting close to the pair.

"We've been together after you defeated Kronos, a few months after you guys got together." Seth said with a smug smirk. "She never loved you; she's been with me more than you. I bet I could beat you at a fight."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Percy said as he got in his face. He chuckled. "I could you into a pulp if I wanted to."

"Yeah, right." Seth said.

"You have no idea who you're about to fight. It's going hilarious seeing a demigod of Zeus being kicked by a son of Poseidon."

Seth visibly got angry and shoved Percy back away from him. That only made Percy angrier as he made a fast and hard right hook to Seth's jaw. Seth stumbled and held his jaw. He swings at Percy only to be tripped and covered with the mud on the ground.

"Are you done yet?" Percy said with a fake yawn. "This is boring."

Seth got up and swung again, making Percy sidestep and grabbed his arm for him to slam his elbow on Seth's. A loud cry came out of Seth as the pain hit his broken arm.

After that, Percy ran away, not knowing where to go. His first thought was to go back to New York where his mother lived with his step-dad Paul Blowfis **(AN: it's pronounced as blowfish, if you didn't know already.)**

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Sally said after she opened the door for her son to come in. "Shouldn't you be with everyone back in camp?"

"Annabeth cheated on me for months with some ignorant douche who thinks he's the best at everything." Percy said as he sat down on the small couch. Sally sat down as well next to her son. "I thought that we were perfect for each other, and then she goes and cheats on me the whole time we were dating."

"If she doesn't want to be with you, then she's missing out on what's perfect for her to be with. It's okay, Percy. If she was the best in your eyes, then you'll be with someone who's perfect for you. Things will get better, trust me." Sally said as she rubbed her hand on her son's back. "You can stay here for as long as you need. Just don't hide from the world or you'll miss out on what's great." She got up and got a pillow and blanket for him to sleep on the couch.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Sally kissed her son's forehead and left to go back to sleep with Paul as Percy went to sleep as well.


	2. Party Well Done

_**Thank you guys so much for the great responses I got from all of you. I posted this after midnight just for you. Love you all who read!**_

* * *

**{Three Years Later…}**

Percy Jackson had been missing for three years after the betrayal of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Everybody who had been friends with the girl had looked at her with disgust once the Savior of Olympus had been missing for so long. She had accused herself as well, yet she stayed with Seth Granger.

Every once in a while, Seth would abuse the daughter of Athena and yet she stayed with him. Seth became the selfish and arrogant guardian of Camp Half-Blood. Even after what they did to Percy, girls were attracted to him and his looks. If only they knew what he does with Annabeth, things would be different.

However, no one what happened to the son of Poseidon. He disappeared off the radar and was last seen leaving his mother's home.

"Perseus!" the boy turned around to see a very angry praetor. "What did I tell you? You're not allowed to create a party that is unknown to the senate!"

"Sorry Reyna, it's just that everyone here needs to have fun once in a while. You're always political and distrustful to me. It hurts, Rey." Percy said faking a tear. "Anyway, don't you think it's time that we have one? Out of all the times I've been here, there's nothing good to do."

"Hey! We've done some great things around here!" Reyna countered.

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. "Name me one thing we've done that was _so awesome_."

"We-we've done that thing when we… ugh! Whatever Jackson; just do it and get it over with." The daughter of Bellona said crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"Yes sir!" Percy said saluting with two fingers.

The boy ran away from the irritated girl and went to the _principia,_ where Dakota was waiting for him along with Hazel and Frank. "Finally! Now we can start setting up the rest of the decorations." Dakota said as he threw his cherry Kool-Aid over his shoulder before he took out another juice box from his pocket and drank it.

"Okay…" Hazel said exaggeratingly, narrowing her eyes at Dakota. "So are you _finally _going to admit that you're doing this for Reyna?"

"No! I don't know why you guys always say I like Reyna. I mean," he looked at girl wearing the purple toga. "she's great and stuff," he looked back at Hazel. "but even if I liked her, she wouldn't go out with me _or_ another guy, for a million years."

"Really? Then why is she talking to the vampire and laughing at whatever he's doing?" she said before going back to Frank to help. Percy looked at Reyna again and saw she was smiling at Dakota. And she never smiled at what he's said before!

He shook his head and went back to the pair to help with the supplies.

* * *

•••

_**After the Party…**_

Percy repeatedly blinked his eyes and looked around for where he was. He was certain that he was in the baths as he was lying down in a bathtub with little water on his jeans and sneakers.

He then noticed that someone was sleeping on top of his chest, lightly snoring. "_That's a girl for sure." _Percy thought.

Percy lifted the girl's head and gasped as he saw the other Camp Jupiter praetor lying on his chest. How she got there, he didn't know. He groaned as pain in the back of his head started hurting as he thought too much about the subject.

"_There's no way that I got drunk or something."_ Percy thought. "_I checked everything before it anything started!" _

**Flashback**

"_Perseus!" he turned around to see Octavian, wearing his usual toga with a teddy bear in one hand. "How are you?" _

"_Er… great, I guess." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck, not used to having kind small talk with the son of Apollo. "How a… how are you as well?"_

_Octavian shrugged and put his arm behind the son of Poseidon, sneakily dropping a bit of vodka in his punch on the counter behind them. "I'm fine, Percy. Anyway, have fun!" _

•••

"_Praetor Reyna, I must say you look dashing tonight." Octavian said as he looked at Reyna's purple one shoulder dress. She gave a faint smile, used to the compliments that were given to her all night, and put her cup of fruit punch down on the table. _

"_Thank you, Octavian. It's a surprise that you even came tonight to a party, a party that is hosted by Percy." She turned to grab a chip so Octavian took this as an advantage to put a pill in her cup._

"_Yes well, I must be going for it is late; I must be going to bed." He said looking at his forearm, pretending to look at a watch. _

"_Yes, yes. Good night, augur." She said as he left her without notice, a mischievous smirk worn on his face._

•••

"_Goodness, you two are as high as my father." Dakota said as he and Frank carried Percy and Reyna to the principia. _

"_You're so cute, Dakota, with your small stubble that you're growing. It's almost as cute as Percy." She said touching Dakota's jaw. _

"_Aw… that's so sweet! You're cute too, Reyna! No! You're beautiful! And I wanna sing to Reyna, and the whole world will hear it!" Percy cleared his throat. "If I could just die in your arms! I wouldn't mind… 'cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms!" _

"_Good gods, these two are too sappy." Frank grumbled._

"_Let's just leave them in the baths and go to New Rome after." Dakota offered._

_Frank nodded and they carried them all the way to a bathtub and wet them with some of water before leaving them. _

"_That was nice of you to sing that to me, Perce." Reyna giggled. "You sang Justin Bieber; I never knew you liked his music."_

"_I don't; I just heard it from a friend before." He said, frowning as he dimly remembered that a certain blonde girl showed him that song. _

"_Hey, turn that frown upside down." She whispered getting an idea. Reyna scooted up closer to Percy's face and pressed her lips against his for a few moments._

"_Night, Percy." The praetor said lying her head down on his chest. He smiled with his heart beating fast and wished her a good night. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

"_HOLY TARTARUS!" _Percy yelled in his head. _"I KISSED REYNA!" _


	3. Update! Please Read!

_Please! Please forgive me for I have not updated for a long time! _I've been super duper busy so I haven't been able to update AID for the last few weeks.

The reason I haven't been doing so is because my computer broke and it's being repaired by my cousin, who is taking his time annoyingly. But please have faith that I will update the story soon. I will be using my relatives' laptops so I'll try to when I get the very chance I get.

Love you all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and etc.!

**_~Meowest Of Them All~_**

_P.S._

_Follow me if you want to know next time I update!_


	4. Confrontation

_**Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Years! Sorry I've been MIA. You can thank Imagine Dragons since they made me write again with their awesome songs and such.**_

_**By the way, I've wanted to ask you guys a question recently. I know I started with Preyna, but what ship/couple do want here? You guys could either go with it still, or go with another like Pernico or even Percabeth again! Also, if you wanted to add another ship, you can tell me as well. Please review to answer my question.**_

_**Anyway, you guys are amazing so I won't get in the way of your satisfaction. Onward… to the story!**_

•••

Percy left the baths early before Reyna could wake up and confront him about what was going on. Being the gentleman he is, he didn't leave her in the cold room; he carried her to the fifth cohort barrack and laid her down on an empty bunk next to his.

Once he left the barrack, he saw a smirking Octavian near the trashed _principia_. Percy angrily walked to the blonde augur and shoved him back. "What in the world are you doing Percy?" he yelled, purposefully getting attention from other campers.

"What am _I_ doing? You drugged me last night!" Percy shouted. "What're you doing it for?"

"I don't know what you're possibly talking about." Octavian looked behind Percy and stepped back.

"Percy," someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Reyna with a small blanket covering her upper body. "Just leave it alone for now. We'll settle this later." She said as she lightly glared at Octavian so he wouldn't notice.

He nodded his head at her and said, "This isn't over, blondie." With that, he turned away and walked off with Reyna to his cohort's barrack.

Percy sat down on his bed as girl sat on another across him. They shared an awkward silence until he said, "Do you… remember anything from last night?"

She shook her head. "I remember fragments; only of the few moments that happened before Octavian drugged me." The dark eyed girl explained as she said Octavian with disgust.

Percy was relieved as she said those words. He had no idea how to have handled it if she remembered… it.

"Why do you think he did that?" she asked. He rubbed his neck while in thought.

"It could be anything. You know him; he wants to be praetor and everything." He chuckled. "I think if that ever happened, the world would be doomed."

"Yeah…" Reyna awkwardly looked around the room and stood up after a few minutes, removing the sheet away from her shoulders and onto the bed. "Sorry, but I just remembered that I had to do something. You should go along too; don't want Octavian messing around with more things around camp."

The son of Poseidon stood up as well and put on his 'serious' face. "Definitely. I'll see to it that he doesn't try to mess with us, or anyone else, anymore."

"Good… good." She put a hand on Percy and smiled before leaving.

The boy smirked as he finally got a smile from the girl praetor.

_**I will be posting another chapter tonight so don't get your girl/guy panties in a twist.**_

_**Just wanted to say something to some of you guys:**_

_**Goddess of Idiots – I've read other PJO fics and you've been mentioned on one of them. You, probably, read as much as me :) also, what do you mean what's wrong with Percy?**_

_**Lumpy toe – Nice to see you more than once here :D**_

_**Before you guys click out to find another thing to do, please say which couple/ship you guys want along with another if you want.**_

_**Love you guys! MEOW!**_

_**~Meowest Of Them All~**_


End file.
